Candeline
by neneybear
Summary: Cerita ini bukanlah mengenai si Kim Jongin dengan segala kekuasaanya ataupun si Do Kyungsoo dengan segala kepasrahannya. Lebih tepatnya, cerita ini bercerita mengenai si Do Kyungsoo dengan segala arogansinya yang takluk akan kebaikan hati si Kim Jongin. [GS!] [KAISOO]
1. Prologue

_neneybear proudly present_

 _ **Celandine** _

Starring by ;

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Chaebol._ Istilah itu mungkin terasa sangat tidak asing di telinga masyarakat Korea, karena istilah tersebut merupakan julukan yang diperuntukan oleh seseorang yang telah berhasil menjadi pilar utama yang membangun kekuatan ekonomi tersbesar di bidang perekoniman Korea Selatan dari berakhirnya Perang di semenanjung Korea hingga sampai sekarang ini. Seorang Chaebol memainkan peranan penting dalam membantu pemerintah untuk mengembangkan industri, pasar dan ekspor di seluruh penjuru dunia.

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _She was born with a golden spoon in her mouth_. Apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo? Terlahir sebagai keturunan langsung dari Do Juyung pendiri sekaligus pemilik dari _Hyundai Industry_ , membuatnya memiliki segalanya di usia yang terbilang cukup muda, 26 tahun. _Hyundai Industry_ merupakan salah satu dari lima peruasahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan yang memprakarsai kemajuan ekonomi di negara ginseng tersebut. Bersama dengan _Samsung, LG, Lotte dan SK Corp, Hyundai Industry_ berhasil mengukuhkan dirinya sebagai perusahaan yang berada di baris terdepan sebagai perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh. Terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat dimana _kekayaan_ , _kejayaan_ , dan _kekuasaan_ telah berada di tangannya bahkan ketika dia masih berupa bayi yang belajar merangkak, membuat Do Kyungsoo memiliki _arogansi_ yang berada di tingkat tertinggi. Menjadi cucu perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga Do, membuat sang kakek akan memenuhi semua keinginannya dengan jentikan jari. Rasa sayang yang melampaui batas oleh sang kakek membuatnya memiliki saham yang terbilang cukup banyak di perusahaan _Hyundai_ bahkan mengalahkan saudara dan sepupunya yang lain, dia pun di gadang-gadang sebagai sosok yang akan meneruskan keberlangsungan perusahaan tersebut di masa yang akan datang menggantikan posisi sang ayah. Do Kyungsoo si wanita _otoriter_ dimana _perintahnya_ seorang adalah _titah,_ sedangkan _perkataannya_ adalah _mutlak_. Sesosok wanita dengan _arogansi_ yang tinggi melebihi tinggi badannya sendiri tentu saja.

 _Lain Do Kyungsoo maka lain pula dengan Kim Jongin_.

Kalau Do Kyungsoo terlahir dengan sendok emas di mulutnya maka Kim Jongin adalah sisi yang bertentangan dengan Do Kyungsoo. Ya, dia hanya terlahir dengan sendok tanah di mulutnya. Di besarkan oleh keluarga Byun, keluarga sang bibi, membuat Kim Jongin tiada henti mengucapkan syukur di tiap kesempatan karena masih ada yang ingin menampungnya di usia yang terbilang masih belia kala itu. Di umurnya yang menginjak remaja membuatnya harus merasakan kepahitan hidup tiada henti. Di mulai dari kepergian sang ibu yang bahkan pergi sebelum dia mengeluarkan tangisan pertamanya, hingga harus merelakan kepergian sang ayah yang diakibatkan oleh kecelakaan kerja yang menimpanya di tempatnya mengais pundi rejeki. Nasib memang, namun pengalaman hidup yang dialaminya membuat sesosok lelaki yang genap berumur 27 tahun ini terbentuk menjadi pribadi yang _kuat_ namun tetap _hangat_ bagai mentari yang bersinar terang di pagi hari. Kebaikan yang di tanamkan oleh sang ayah di kala muda selalu dia pupuk hingga dirinya tumbuh menjadi lelaki dewasa, _keihklasan_ membuatnya tidak pernah mendendam akan takdir pahit yang menimpanya, malah dia menjadikannya sebagai guru yang sangat berharga yang mengajarkannya arti dari kehidupan. _Kebaikan_ _hati_ Kim Jongin membuat dia selalu di kelilingi oleh aura positif yang akan menghangatkan hati jikala berinteraksi langsung dengannya. _Kemurahan hati, kerendahan diri_ , dan _kesederhanaan_ _hidup_ sungguh sangat menggambarkan sesosok Kim Jongin yang tidak pernah berputus asa dalam menjalani kehidupannya.

 _Maka apa jadinya jika Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang saling bertentangan bertemu? Apakah perbedaan itu akan menimbulkan sesuatu kekacauan? Atau mungkin menimbulkan suatu keharmonisan yang selaras? Maka biarlah waktu yang menjawab semua pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang tercipta._

 _to be continued_

Halooooo yeorobun~ salam kenal yah semuanya ~ aku writer baru di dunia per-fanfiction-an/?, dan kebetulan ini fanfict pertama aku. Pertama-tama kenalin aku neney, kalau mau lebih akrab panggil ney aja hehe jangan thar thor thar thor karna aku bukan thor. Disini ney milih kaisoo sebagai main characternya karna kebetulan ney kaisoo shipper garis keras. Sebenernya ney orang lama di dunia ff apalagi ff kaisoo tapi kemarin2 ney hanya penikmat (pembaca) doang, baru kali ini memberanikan diri buat jadi pencipta cerita. Maka dari itu tolong maafin yah kalau masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya. Ney masih belajar buat nulis dan masih butuh waktu buat mengembangkan bakat nulis ney. Ney akan sangat berkenan menerima segala bentuk kritikan yang membangun baik dari segi penulisan hingga ide cerita. Maka dari itu ney sangat membutuhkan saran dari reader sekalian buat keberlangsungan fanfict ney ini mengingat ney masih sangat baru jadi penulis . Ney harapin banget kerja samanya buat kesan pertama ini heheh di mohon kerja samanya yah yeorobunnnn~.


	2. On rainy day

_**On the rainy days you come and find me,**_

 _ **Torturing me through the night.**_

 _ **When the rain starts to stop, you follow.**_

 _ **Slowly, little by little, you will stop as well**_

 _neneybear proudly present_

 _ **Candeline**_

Starring by ;

 _Kim Jongin_

 _Do Kyungsoo_

 _Tring !_

Itu bukanlah suara notifikasi dari sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang dan super canggih keluaran merk ternama. Itu adalah bunyi lonceng yang ada pada pintu cafe di pertigaan jalan _Apgujeong_ , _Gangnam-gu_. Bunyi lonceng yang menandakan bahwa seseorang telah melewati pintu cafe bercat putih dengan gaya vintage tersebut.

Sesosok pria berambut brunette dengan setelan seragam waiternya yang berwarna light blue terlihat sedang fokus menata beberapa pastry di atas meja yang terletak di samping kasir agar terlihhat apik di pandang. Kegiatan tersebut merupakan bagian yang paling di sukainya kala bekerja di tempat ini, yaitu membagi anaknya - _pastry yang begitu ia kasihi_ \- ke dalam beberapa kelompok, sesuai dengan jenis yang dimiliki.

Tapi sayang, keasikan kecilnya harus terganggu kala pendengarannya menangkap bunyi nyaring pada pintu cafe berdenting. Ia pun membalikan badan guna menyambut pelanggan pertamanya di pagi ini dengan penuh sukacita serta diiringi oleh senyuman yang sehangat mentari.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang kembali noona" Kim Jongin berucap dengan nada yang ramah sembari membungkukan badan guna menyambut pelanggan pertamanya yang selalu datang hampir di setiap pagi.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini, seperti biasaa~" sambung Jongin mengamati gaya wanita kantoran di hadapannya dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki. Wanita yang ia panggil noona itu tampak cantik dengan blazer pink yang membalut kemeja putihnya, oh jangan lupakan rok pensil selututnya yang juga berwarna pink, terlihat begitu selaras menyempurnakan penampilannya.

"Aigooo, uri Jonginnie... Sudah ku katakan untuk berhenti membungkuk seperti itu setiap kali aku memasuki cafe ini" ujar sang pelanggan pertamanya dengan mencebikan bibirnya kesal menandakan ia sedang merajuk.

"Dan oh! Aku memang selalu cantik!" sambungnya lagi dengan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dalam hitungan detik, ia juga dengan sengaja mengibaskan rambut hitamnya ke arah Jongin.

"Bagaimana pun kau tetap pelanggan di cafe ini, tidak perduli kau adalah noona ku sendiri" timpal Jongin kala mengambil kantung makanan yang di bawa oleh sang kakak.

"arasseo, arasseo ... uri professional Kim Jongin" balas sang noona dengan menjinjitkan kakinya guna merapikan anak rambut adik lelaki.

"Saking professional nya kau melewatkan sarapan mu lagi kali ini! dan kau membuat ku harus sedikit terlambat ke kantor karna mengantarkan mu sarapan lagi, huh!" sambungnya panjang lebar dengan menunjuk kantung yang di pegang oleh Jongin dengan kesal.

"Aku tak pernah menyuruhmu membawakan ku sarapan Mrs. Baekhyun. Lagipula aku sudah mengatakan kepada eomma untuk berhenti melakukannya." sang pria bergumam dengan tertunduk lesu.

"Kau bahkan tahu betapa eomma sangat mengasihimu! kau tak sarapan pun harus aku yang membawakannya langsung kesini!" Wanita yang di panggil Baekhyun membalas perkataan Jongin dengan suara yang lantang. Tidak, sebenarnya ia tidak marah dengan Jongin, hanya saja wataknya yang sangat cerewet dan sedikit bar-bar membuatnya seakan ingin memakan orang hidup-hidup kala melakukan perdebatan dengannya. Tak terkecuali untuk adik manisnya, Kim Jongin.

"Harusnya kau menolak noona, jika kau tak suka kau bisa mengatakannya kepada eomma. Aku juga tak enak hati jika harus terus merepotkan mu seperti ini"

"Dan membuat mu akan melewatkan sarapan mu?! Kau akan lebih merepotkan ku jika kau melewatkannya! Kau tahu? Eomma akan menceramahiku lima hari lima malam jika aku tak membawakan mu sarapan yang kau lewati karena terburu-buru berangkat ke cafe! Eomma akan memelas dengan memasang wajah sedihnya kepadaku sambil berkata, kasihan sekali Jonginku yang harus bekerja dengan perut kosong, bagaimana kalau Jonginku jatuh pingsan? Atau sakit magh? Atau mati ketika melayani pelanggan?" ujar Baekhyun dengan memeragakan wajah sang ibu dengan sedikit berlebihan.

"Dia tak akan berhenti mengatakan itu! Dan sungguh itu membuatku sangat muak! Kau tahu?!" sambung Baekhyun dengan mengarahkan telunjuknya di hadapan wajah Jongin dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Kau tahu noona? Kau bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan eomma ketika kau sedang mengoceh panjang lebar begini" kerlingan mata Jongin berikan untuk menggoda noonanya yang lebih terlihat seperti hulk pink versi mini sekarang ini.

"Yakk!! Kim Jongin!! kau ingin membuat ku tambah kesal?!" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya dengan berkacak pinggang di hadapan Jongin, bermaksud untuk menggertak sang adik.

"Tidak noona, begini saja kau sudah sangat menyeramkan" Jongin mengusap kening Baekhyun yang mengkerut.

"Kau bisa makin tua jika setiap hari mengomeliku seperti ini" sambung sang lelaki dengan nada yang rendah.

"Salahkan dirimu yang melewatkan sarapan di setiap kesempatan" Baekhyun mencubit perut Jongin pelan, pertanda ia masih kesal akan sikap sang adik.

"Aku bangun kesiangan noona, tidak mungkin kan aku menunggu eomma selesai memasak dulu baru membuka cafe? Kau mau aku di pecat?" rayu Jongin dengan rengekan yang cukup menggemaskan.

"Aku kan sudah berulang kali menyuruhmu mengurangi pekerjaanmu! Itu resiko mu karena harus bekerja tiada henti sepanjang hari!" Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terbujuk oleh rengekan Jongin, ia hanya tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran adiknya. Siapa yang akan tahan jika memiliki 3 sampai 4 pekerjaan setiap hari? Baekhyun sempat berfikir apakah Jongin itu sebuah robot? Kenapa badannya tidak pernah di hinggapi rasa lelah dalam mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya itu?

"Tidak apa noona, aku bisa menghadapinya. Buktinya sampai sekarang Kim Jongin masih tetap sehat dan tampan kan seperti dulu?" Jongin membalasnya dengan kekehan kecil karna tak ingin membuat sang kakak lebih khawatir lagi terhadapnya.

"Kau selalu membantah setiap kita mengungkit pekerjaanmu! Sekarang cepat makan sarapanmu itu lalu kembali bekerja!" perintah Baekhyun memijit kepalanya yang pusing menghadapi Jongin.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan lupa untuk mencuci rantangnya! Karna aku tak mau eomma menyuruhku mencucikannya untukmu!" sambungnya lagi, ia terlihat sibuk merapikan blazer pinknya yang sedikit berantakan akibat mengomeli adik lelakinya yang sungguh keras kepala.

"Arasseo noonaku yang cantik, kalau perlu aku akan membuatnya berkilau seperti kulitmu" goda Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jangan lewatkan makan siang mu! Dan juga jangan pulang terlalu malam! Kau sudah harus ada di rumah ketika aku pulang!" seru Baekhyun dengan melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafe.

"Iya iya, akan ku lakukan" sahut Jongin pasrah sembari mengekori Baekhyun untuk mengantarkannya hingga ke depan cafe.

"Nah sekarang noona sudah harus pergi dulu Jonginnie~ pay pay" Baekhyun mengatakannya sebelum mengecup sekilas pipi Jongin. Kebiasaan Baekhyun setiap berpamitan kepada keluarganya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan noona~" sahut Jongin dengan membalas kecupan Beakhyun di pipinya.

Jongin tetap berdiri di depan cafe dengan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun guna menunggu punggung kecil wanita itu menjauh. Senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya, mensyukuri harinya yang di buka oleh omelan Baekhyun. Walaupun berupa omelan, ia tahu itu adalah bentuk perhatian yang nyata yang di berikan langsung oleh sang noona kepadanya. Maka dari itu, di banding mengambil hati segala perkataan Baekhyun, ia lebih memilih menikmati segala bentuk ocehannya, karena setidaknya masih ada yang memperhatikannya dan mengomelinya hari ini.

OooooO

 _Tuk_

 _Tuk_

 _Tuk_

Bunyi nyaring sepasang scarpin merah keluaran perancang ternama menggema di lobby utama gedung milik _Hyundai_ _Industry_ tersebut. Sesosok wanita mungil dengan kemeja pink yang di balut dengan setelan blazer merah dan celana kain merah terlihat sedang berjalan dengan aura yang begitu mengintimidasi setiap mata yang berani bersitatap dengannya.

 _Do Kyungsoo_

Wanita bertubuh mungil yang terlihat sangat cantik dan juga menawan, kulit yang seputih salju serta rambut sepinggang yang selegam bara itu sungguh memiliki rupa yang begitu memikat. Walaupun ia terlihat begitu anggun dan berkelas, percayalah itu hanya tampilan fisiknya saja. Karena jika dilihat lebih dalam lagi, ia adalah sesosok wanita yang begitu tangguh dan kuat.

Ia berjalan dengan begitu angkuhnya di dampingi oleh sekertaris yang terlihat sedang kerepotan dengan memegang beberapa dokumen penting, serta jajaran petinggi perusahaan yang mengekorinya bagaikan anak yang begitu takut akan kehilangan sang induk. Setiap karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya akan membungkukan badan guna menunjukan rasa hormatnya kepada sang _direktur_ _utama,_ walaupun wanita itu hanya mengacuhkan setiap orang yang ada di hadapannya dengan melenggang pergi begitu saja.

 _Tuk_

Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan lift khusus yang akan membawanya menuju ruangan para petinggi _Hyundai_ _Industry_ , tentu saja lift itu tak dapat di akses oleh sembarang orang. Ia biasa menuju ke ruangannya menggunakan lift tersebut.

"Kalian tentu tak ingin mengikuti ku hingga ke ruangan ku, bukan?" Kyungsoo menoleh kan kepalanya ke belakang tempat para jajaran petinggi peruasahaan membariskan diri untuk mengekorinya sedari tadi. Ia berdecih, menampilkan senyuman miring yang entah di sematkan untuk siapa.

"Tidak, _sajangnim_ " mereka membungkukan badan dan menjawab dengan kompak pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh sang direktur.

"Bagus, kalau begitu pergilah" balas Kyungsoo dingin dengan berjalan memasuki lift. Ia berdiri dengan tegak dan menatap remeh para bawahannya sebelum pintu lift tertutup dengan sempurna menghilangkan sosoknya yang berkuasa.

"Aku ingin ke ruangan oppa terlebih dahulu Xi _biseo"_ ujarnya datar pada sang sekertaris.

"Ye _sajangnim_ " wanita yang di panggil sekertaris Xi itu terburu-buru memencet angka 16 pada tombol lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai bangunan dimana _manajemen keuangan_ berada.

Kyungsoo hanya memandang lurus pintu lift yang ada di depannya dengan tajam, ia seakan ingin melubanginya kapan saja. Teringat akan laporan yang diterimanya kemarin, sukses membuatnya geram hingga harus repot-repot mendatangi bagian keuangan pagi ini.

 _Ting_

Bunyi lift menandakan bahwa Kyungsoo kini telah berada di tempat yang ia tuju. Wanita itu lantas melangkahkan kakinya dengan angkuh menuju ruangan lelaki yang di sebutnya _oppa._ Karyawan yang berada di lantai yang sama sontak menyapa sang direktur yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan pagi ini, walaupun tak menampik bahwa ia tetap menawan disaat yang bersamaan.

Tanpa perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu ruangan terlebih dahulu, Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangan _direktur keuangan_ itu dengan begitu keras.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini Junmyeon-ssi?!" gertaknya dengan membuang sebuah dokumen tepat di atas meja yang berada di hadapan lelaki yang ia panggil Junmyeon.

"Kau seharusnya mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk Kyungsoo-ya" balas Junmyeon, lelaki yang di gertak oleh Kyungsoo menimpalinya dengan nada yang santai sembari menopang dagu mentap sang adik perempuan.

"Cukup jawab pertanyaanku!" Kyungsoo mengebrak meja Junmyeon dengan keras tanpa membalas perkataan lelaki itu.

"Ah ya. Ada apa dengan ini? Apakah ada masalah?" Junmyeon mebuka dokumen yang tadinya di lempar oleh Kyungsoo, ia membolak-balikan tiap halaman dengan malas.

"Kau mengajukan laporan perubahan perencanaan kepada _dewan direksi_ tanpa persetujuan ku!" Geram Kyungsoo.

"Apa masalahnya? Dewan direksi menyetujui pengajuan yang telah aku berikan. Bukan kah itu hal bagus?" Junmyeon terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal sang adik. Entah mengapa ia sangat menikmati ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kau mengajukannya tanpa izin dariku! Bagaimana pun harusnya kau tetap sadar akan posisi mu di perusahaan ini Junmyeon-ssi!" Kyungsoo menekan kan intonasi pada kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkannya.

"Ye _sajangnim._ Tapi kau juga tetap harus tahu, kalau aku berhak mengajukan perencanaan itu dengan atau tanpa melewati persetujuanmu" Junmyeon mengucapkannya dengan nada yang menantang dengan tersenyum mengejek ke arah adiknya.

"Cih, bukan kah tugas direktur keuangan itu mengajukan perencanaan kepada sang atasan? Disini posisi ku bahkan lebih tinggi di banding dirimu _oppa"_ Kyungsoo sekali lagi menekankan intonasinya pada kalimat terakhir.

"Bukan kah kau juga tahu kalau direktur keuangan tetap mempunyai hak untuk mengajukannya langsung kepada dewan direksi? Sebagai mantan direktur keuangan aku kira kau lebih tahu mengenai hal ini?" Junmyeon membalasnya dengan sangat santai sambil memainkan pulpen yang berada di genggamannya.

"Ah lagipula kau masih seorang direktur utama. Masih ada _direksi_ dan _ketua_ yang berada di atasmu" sambung Junmyeon

Kyungsoo yang mendengarkan ejekan tersebut tentu tidak terima, bukan Do Kyungsoo namanya jika ia harus kalah dalam perdebatan dengan sang kakak. Ia lalu mendongakan dagunya dengan angkuh dan mengaitkan lengannya di perut pertanda kepercayaan dirinya masih belum surut akan ejekan sang kakak.

"Walaupun aku hanya seorang direktur saat ini, tentu kau tidak lupa bahwa saja ada _appa_ dan _harabeoji_ yang selalu berada di belakang ku" Kyungsoo mendecih melihat perubahan wajah sang kakak yang begitu terlihat.

"Kita lihat saja sampai kapan kau bisa mengandalkan hubungan kalian ini Kyungsoo-ya" tantang Junmyeon.

"Sampai aku menjadi _presdir_ mungkin? Ah atau menjadi _ketua_?" Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya kalau begitu" balas Junmyeon tak kalah angkuhnya.

"Ah ya, aku masih sibuk mengurusi rencana baru ini. Kau tentu tahu pintu keluar dari ruangan ini dimana kan _adikku?"_ sambung Junmyeon dengan mengarahkan dagunya ke arah pintu.

Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah sang kakak hanya memutar matanya malas dan berlenggang pergi meninggalkan ruangan terkutuk itu, kepergiannya diikuti oleh debuman pintu yang keras serta kekehan yang terdengar licik oleh seorang pria dibalik ruangan tersebut.

Kyungsoo sungguh sangat kesal oleh tingkah sang kakak yang ia anggap telah melewati batas tersebut, ia selama ini terlalu lunak akan posisi Junmyeon yang ada di perusahaan. Kini Junmyeon telah mengibarkan bendera perang yang akan Kyungsoo sambut dengan penuh sukacita. Ia tak akan lagi bersikap lembek terhadap saudara kandungnya tersebut. Bagaimanapun ia akan memastikan posisinya akan tetap aman sebagai penerus _Hyundai_ di masa yang akan datang.

OooooO

Langit mendung menghiasi kota _Seoul_ di sore ini, membuat sebagian masyarakat menjadi lesu karena perkiraan cuaca di berita pagi ini meleset jauh dari yang diramalkan, kebanyakan dari mereka bahkan tidak membawa mantel atau pun payung untuk berjaga-jaga. Namun rupanya kekecewaan karena langit yang menggelap itu tidak mempengaruhi lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang masih menggunakan seragam light bluenya, ia bahkan memandang ke arah langit dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar.

 _Hujan akan turun, pertanda Tuhan akan memberikan nikmat yang berlimpah kepada umat-Nya._ Lelaki tersebut bergumam dalam hati diiringi tangannya yang saling bertaut, mengucapkan rasa syukur yang entah ke berapa kalinya ia ucapkan di hari itu.

"Jongin? Kau belum pulang? Bukannya shiftmu telah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu?" tanya seorang lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti di dalam cafe. Lelaki itu terheran melihat temannya yang masih berada di sudut cafe sembari mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit. Biasanya Jongin sudah menghilang begitu shiftnya berakhir guna melanjutkan panggilan di tempat kerja berikutnya.

Jongin tersentak dari lamunannya kala mendengar teguran tersebut. Ia tersenyum menyikapi rasa heran teman kerjanya, ia lalu berkata "Ravi tidak bisa masuk hari ini Taemin hyung, ia meminta ku untuk menggantikannya"

"Ah begitu, lalu bagaimana dengan supermarket?" Lelaki yang di panggil Taemin itu kembali bertanya. Suasana cafe sore ini masih terlihat sepi karena jam pulang kantor belum berdenting membuat mereka lebih leluasa untuk mengobrol.

"Aku sudah meminta Timoteo untuk menggantikan ku, dia tak keberatan selama gaji hari ini aku limpahkan untuknya" Jongin tersenyum menghampiri lelaki yang lebih tua darinya.

"Tak apa kau memberikannya? Aku kira kau benar-benar butuh uang sekarang ini?" Taemin menyerngitkan dahi bingung menatap Jongin.

"Tak apa hyung, lagi pula dia dengan suka rela membantuku. Dan lagi kalau aku tak menolong Ravi kau akan kesusahan mengatasi cafe ini sendiri" Jongin tersenyum menimpali pertanyaan Taemin.

"Kau jangan memanjakan Ravi, dia akan seenaknya absen jika kau membantunya terus-terusan" dengus Taemin.

"Dia lagi membutuhkannya hyung. Lagipula tak apa kan jika aku membantunya?"

"Ya ya ya terserah kau Jongin-ah" Taemin mengangkat tangannya pertanda ia kalah dari perdebatannya dengan Jongin.

Sepasang teman itu kemudian melanjutkan obrolan mereka dengan saling melontarkan lelucon satu sama lain di waktu senggang yang mereka miliki saat itu. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian jam telah berganti menunjukan pukul 4 sore, pertanda jam pulang karyawan telah berdenting, dan itu membuat kedua lelaki tersebut harus kembali ke kesibukan mereka.

Satu per satu pengunjung cafe pun mulai berdatangan, beberapa dari mereka terlihat ingin melepaskan penat karena telah bekerja seharian penuh. Beberapa lagi terlihat mampir hanya untuk menunggu jam macet reda sebelum pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing untuk menghangatkan diri.

Jongin tak pernah melunturkan senyumnya di kala menyambut para pelanggan yang berdatangan. Ia seakan tak pernah letih untuk melakukan yang terbaik dalam tiap pekerjaannya.

Tingkah Jongin itu tak luput dari pengawasan Taemin yang berada di balik meja kasir, hatinya selalu ikut menghangat merasakan ketulusan Jongin yang tidak ada habisnya. Taemin benar-benar mengagumi sifat Jongin, walaupun ia lebih tua di bandingkan dengan Jongin tetapi ia banyak belajar tentang kehidupan dari sosok yang lebih muda. Jongin dengan segala ketulusannya, mampu membuat siapapun yang berada di dekatnya akan ikut merasakan kehangatannya, tak terkecuali Taemin.

Jongin masih tetap sibuk melayani beberapa pelanggan dengan cekatan hingga lonceng di pintu cafe tersebut kembali menyentak pendengaran Jongin. Lelaki itu menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu cafe, ia lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa guna ingin menyambut kedatangan pelanggan lainnya.

"Selamat datang di cafe _Farine_ " Jongin membungkukan badan menyapa pelanggan tersebut.

Jongin kira pelanggan tersebut telah berlenggang masuk ke dalam cafe karena ia tak membalas sapaan Jongin, namun ketika melihat sepasang scarpin merah yang masih berdiam di depannya membuat Jongin mendongakan kepalanya guna mencari sesuatu yang salah.

Jongin menatap wanita itu dengan bingung. Pasalnya sang wanita hanya diam menatap kosong dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, sosoknya bagaikan berada disini tapi tidak dengan nyawanya yang sedang berkelana entah dimana. Jongin pun tak punya pilihan lain selain memberanikan diri bertanya kepada wanita berblazer merah tersebut.

"Nona? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jongin bertanya dengan sepelan mungkin.

"Ah... ye?" bagaikan tersadar dari lamunannya wanita tersebut kemudian menatap Jongin dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Jongin mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan lembut.

"Cukup bawakan aku kopi terbaik yang dimiliki cafe ini" wanita itu menangkap pertanyaan Jongin dan menjawabnya dengan nada yang datar, ia kemudian berlalu untuk melangkah lebih dalam menuju meja yang berada di sudut cafe.

Jongin dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke mesin espresso guna mengerjakan pesanan wanita itu. Selain menjadi waiter ia juga merangkap menjadi barista di cafe ini. Cafe ini hanya menyediakan pastry serta dessert yang di stok langsung dari cabang utama, maka dari itu cafe ini tak memiliki koki dan hanya memiliki barista yang menjadi waiter sekaligus.

Jongin mengerjakan pesanannya dengan begitu hati-hati, sesekali ia melirik ke arah meja yang berada di sudut cafe tempat wanita itu berada, wanita yang diamati Jongin terlihat hanya memandang keluar cafe dengan pandangan kosong. Dan entah kenapa Jongin merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah pada sang pelanggan tersebut.

Setelah kopi yang Jongin buat telah selesai, ia menghampiri meja di sudut cafe dengan ikut membawa churros yang telah di lumuri dengan gula halus serta madu. Jongin merasa pelanggannya itu membutuhkan hidangan pelengkap untuk menemaninya menyesap kopi.

" _Peaberry_ coffee di lengkapi seporsi _churros_ akan menemani sore anda kali ini" Jongin meletakkan semua menu di atas meja

"..." sang wanita tidak merespon ucapan Jongin sama sekali, ia masih sibuk mengamati suasana di luar cafe dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, bukan kah ini waktu yang pas menikmati secangkir kopi?" Jongin mengikuti pandangan pelanggannya yang menatap ke luar cafe.

"Apakah mengoceh salah satu bagian pekerjaanmu?" wanita itu akhirnya bersuara, dia menanyakan hal tersebut tanpa repot-repot menoleh ke arah Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kala mendengar suara wanita yang ada di hadapannya, cukup renyah kala menembus indra pendengerannya, walaupun nada yang dikeluarkan olehnya sedingin bongkahan es di kutub utara.

"Ya, bukan kah mengoceh termasuk salah satu bagian pelayananan? Bersikap ramah terhadap pelanggan?" entah apa yang membuat Jongin begitu tertarik ingin menggali lebih dalam akan sosok yang hanya menopang dagunya itu. Jongin tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ia tak pernah sepenasaran ini terhadap pelanggannya.

"Kau tahu? Itu sangat menggangguku" lirikan sinis ia berikan terhadap waiter yang ia rasa sangat mengganggu waktu berkualitasnya. Ia berniat datang kemari untuk menenangkan diri, bukan untuk mendengar ocehan pelayan tersebut.

"Maaf jika itu mengganggumu, aku harap nona menikmati hidangan yang telah ku buatkan. Permisi" Jongin tersenyum kecil dan membalas perkataan pelanggannya dengan sopan, ia bahkan membungkukan badan guna berpamitan pada wanita angkuh itu.

"Ada apa Jongin?" Taemin bertanya kepada Jongin setelah melihat interaksinya bersama pengunjung yang aneh di sudut cafe itu.

"Tak ada apa-apa hyung, aku hanya merasa penasaran dengan pelanggan yang ada disana" Jongin mengarahkan dagunya menunjukan tempat yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

"Dia tipikal orang yang angkuh aku rasa, dan di lihat dari tampilannya dia tentu saja bukan orang biasa" Taemin menimpali Jongin sembari mengamati penampilan wanita tersebut.

"Bukan itu hyung, aku bahkan sudah tahu mengenai hal itu ketika melihatnya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda" Jongin menatap Taemin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta Jonginnie?" Taemin bertanya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin, mengamati ekspresi pria yang lebih muda.

"Aish! Aku tak menyukainya hyung! hanya saja ia terlihat begitu berbeda" Jongin mengelak dengan kesal. Bukan itu yang ia maksud tetapi Taemin malah mengartikannya ke hal yang lebih aneh.

"Daripada kau penasaran lebih baik kau layani saja pelanggan yang lain" Taemin mengarahkan dagunya ke arah pintu cafe menunjuk seorang pelanggan yang baru saja masuk.

"Ye ye ye" Jongin berlalu meninggalkan Taemin dan berjalan ke arah pintu menyambut kedatangan pelanggan yang lain.

Jongin melayani para pelanggan hingga matahari hampir tenggelam di peraduannya. Sesekali ia melirik wanita di sudut ruangan yang terlihat tak bergeming memandang ke arah luar cafe.

Jongin menangkap sorot mata dari wanita itu yang masih sama seperti sebelumnya, kosong. Jongin tak pernah melihat sorot mata seperti itu sebelumnya, ia pernah melihat tatapan putus asa, tatapan merana, yang lebih parahnya tatapan yang menyiratkan akan mengakhiri hidup, tetapi ia tak pernah melihat tatapan sehampa itu dalam hidupnya. Seperti ada magnet yang menariknya untuk mengamati lebih jelas sorot mata dalam netra indah sang wanita.

Kyungsoo duduk termenung menatap langit yang seakan ikut mengejek dirinya. Perdebatan yang tak pernah diinginkannya dengan sang kakak mempengaruhi suasana hatinya seharian ini. Ini adalah hal yang paling ia hindari, ia berharap dengan bertingkah lunak kepada sang kakak akan memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Tapi ternyata itu adalah sebuah bumerang untuknya karena malah berbalik menyakitinya.

Seharian ini Kyungsoo tak menyentuh berkas-berkas yang ada di hadapannya kala berada di kantor. Ia bahkan memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dari jadwal yang biasa ia lakukan. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia mengabaikan mobil yang terparkir cantik di basement perusahaannya dan memilih berjalan kaki untuk mengembalikan suasana hatinya.

Dan disini lah ia berada, berakhir termenung di sudut cafe yang entah apa namanya. Oh persetan dengan nama cafe ini, Kyungsoo bahkan tak ingin repot-repot memikirkannya. Entah apa yang menariknya untuk memasuki cafe yang berada di sudut jalan pertigaan yang tak jauh dari kantornya.

Kyungsoo merasa hanya perlu meminum sebuah kopi untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Ya, kebiasaan Kyungsoo kala penat melanda, ia akan melampiaskannya lewat minuman favoritnya itu. Tapi sayang mesin kopi di rumahnya belum ia ganti setelah di rusak oleh dirinya sendiri. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa seorang Do Kyungsoo harus berakhir di sudut cafe ini.

Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan setengah gelas dari kopinya, ia juga tak menyangka akan menghabiskan waktu lama dengan termenung di sana. Ia baru menyadari setelah rintik hujan mulai terdengar. Seakan menunggu matahari terlelap, langit yang mendung sedari tadi pun akhirnya mulai menjatuhkan butiran kristalnya.

Melihat bumi yang mulai basah, Kyungsoo akhirnya menampilkan sedikit raut bahagianya. Senyuman yang sangat tipis ia sunggingkan, pelarian yang tepat pikirnya. Ia pun bergegas menghabiskan kopinya tanpa menyentuh churros yang bahkan tak berkurang sedikit pun.

Kyungsoo lalu bangkit dari kursinya, berjalan menuju kasir dengan tergesa dan meletakan kartunya begitu saja diatas meja kasir. "Meja di sudut sana" tunjuknya pada meja yang ia tempati sebelumnya.

"Seporsi churros dengan segelas peaberry coffee. Totalnya 200 won nona" Taemin menyerahkan mesin EDC ke Kyungsoo untuk mengetikan sandi kredit cardnya.

Kyungsoo lalu mengetikan sandinya dengan tergesa, seakan tak ingin ketinggalan bus dengan rute berikutnya. Setelah membayar makanannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan keluar cafe. Ia mendongakan kepala menatap buliran air yang turun dari langit.

Jongin yang sedari tadi telah mengamati Kyungsoo tak pernah meluputkan pandangannya dari wanita itu. Di mulai dari perubahan wajah sang wanita, senyum tipis yang ia yakini hanya terlihat olehnya, ia yang tergesa seakan di kejar oleh sekelompok orang, hingga sekarang saat wanita itu telah berada di luar cafe dengan mendongakan kepala, Jongin masih tetap mengamatinya.

Netra Jongin kemudian membola kala ia menangkap siluet mungil tersebut nekat menembus hujan. Ia yakin dengan bisikan hatinya yang terus mengatakan kalau pelanggannya itu tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja.

Menjadi orang yang terlahir dengan perasaan yang begitu peka membuat Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri kala menyadari gerakan refleksnya yang mengambil payung di samping meja kasir. Ia kemudian berlari keluar cafe dengan payung yang baru saja ia ambil untuk menanunginya dari butiran hujan. Ia melihat sekeliling guna mencari punggung mungil yang baru saja menghilang dari pandangannya.

Senyum Jongin tercipta kala ia melihat wanita dengan setelan kantor berwarna merah tersebut tengah berjalan dengan punggung yang gemetaran. Tanpa ragu ia berlari mengejar wanita yang belum jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ketika ia telah berada dalam jarak yang di yakini dapat menggapai lengan mungil itu, tanpa aba-aba ia menarik tangan kecil sang pelanggan dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar memandang ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, jangan menutupinya menggunakan hujan, karena itu akan tetap terlihat meskipun samar" Jongin tetap tersenyum mengatakannya, ia kemudian memayungi wanita tersebut, menghalau hujan yang akan membasahi tubuh itu.

Kyungsoo yang masih kaget akan kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu hanya diam tak bergeming menatap Jongin dengan padangan yang sarat akan kebingungan. Ia masih mebutuhkan waktu untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seorang lelaki asing yang tak di kenalnya baru saja berlari ke arahnya lalu menariknya sesuka hati.

"Pakailah payung ini, aku rasa ini akan berhasil menutupi wajahmu yang sembab agar tak terlihat orang" Jongin memberikan payung yang di genggamnya kepada Kyungsoo. Ia pun memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah guna melihat ekspresi sang wanita.

"Hujan memang mampu menutupi air matamu, tapi tidak dengan wajah sembabmu. Tapi kalau kau menggunakan payung ini, wajah dan air mata mu akan tertutupi." Jongin tersenyum melihat ekspresi tak bergeming dari wanita itu, ia lalu beralih memastikan genggaman Kyungsoo pada payung itu tak terlepas.

"Semoga kau selamat sampai tujuanmu nona. Jangan menangis lagi, Tuhan menurunkan hujan sebagai nikmat bukan sebagai kesedihan" Jongin sekali lagi memastikan Kyungsoo menggenggam payung itu dengan benar untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia tersenyum lebar menatap Kyungsoo lalu membungkukan badan sebagai bentuk kesopanannya terhadap sang wanita. Setelah itu, ia pun berlari menuju ke arah cafe meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam mematung.

Kyungsoo masih mencerna semua kejadian yang membuatnya terdiam. Sesosok lelaki yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya, berlari ke arahnya untuk memayunginya, ia bahkan mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo sedang menyembunyikan tangisannya dalam tiap tetesan hujan.

Kyungsoo masih menatap punggung kokoh yang mulai menjauh itu dengan tatapan sendu. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada ganggang payung untuk menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya.

Wanita itu kemudian merabah bagian dada atasnya yang bergemelatup pelan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup seorang Do Kyungsoo ia mengaku kalah.

 _Do Kyungsoo, ia kalah pada kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh sosok lelaki asing yang datang memayunginya di kala hujan._

 _to be continued_

Hay! Akhirnya ney balik membawa chapter 1. Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian harapin. Ingatkan kalau ini debut ney untuk yang pertama kali T.T jadi ney harap kalian memaklumi setiap kesalahan yang ada. Ney tetap menerima segala bentuk kritik yang membangun. Karena bagaimana pun juga kalian lah yang nentuin kelanjutan cerita ini kedepannya nanti. Jadi ney gak bakal bosan buat nyuruh kalian untuk ngasih masukan ke ney tentang gaya penulisan, ide, dan lain lain. Semoga kalian suka yah sama chapter inii:( ney sengaja panjangin chapter ini karena gimanapun juga ini masih intro hehehe. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan! Kalau idenya cepet ngalir updatenya bakal dicepetin kok karena aku baru tau kalau brainstorming itu sesusah ini T.T

Btw kalian ada yang tau nggak ini terinspirasi dari cerita apa? Kkkk~

See you in next chapter yeorobunnnn~ !


End file.
